Dance
by wolfkiss
Summary: SasuNaru! Yeah I Heart These stories os I tried to write one of my own...not the best. But After a mission The boys go to a bar to...releave some stress. then they wake up and both boys are freaked.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Tear tear) I do not own Naruto!

The music hammered through the club and slammed into the dancers very souls. Two were clad in skin tight Black ANBU uniforms. Their bodies pressed together as all moved with the sound around them. Hips grind together and hand ghost over any accessible flesh to be found on their partner. Blood singing and tongues dancing in the others mouth, the ashen one slide his knee between his comrades legs, but kept the pace of the song that played. The night wore on and the music still played so the dancers did to. All had their eyes closed of half lidded in a drunken haze. A full moon shone threw the bars windows and glisined on the Anbu's attire. The two's moves were frantic and needy. They had both been alone for far too long. Hearts racing and hands shaking the two were all alone. They needed their other half. The sun kissed boy buried his mouth into the ashen ones neck. He had his head thrown back in a silent cry of ecstasy. It wasn't long before they were scampering out the door together.


	2. wake up sleeping beauty

Sorry It took so long! (Bows several times) I had it written on paper forever ago but last it and then found it again and am now posting it. : ) Oh yeah this story is for Yum2. They asked me to continue so I did. there will be more chapters I promise just give me time. Sorry again and on with the story.

PS: Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Holy Shit!" Sasuke yelped dropping to a cold wood floor, that wasn't in his house, from a bed, that didn't belong to him, trying to get away from the only thing he recognized in the room, that wasn't his own.

"Jesus Sasuke-Teme not so loud." Naruto whined from the bed Sasuke had just fallen out of. "My frigin' head is killing me." Franticly Sasuke reached around himself 'till he found a small trash can that he proceeded to vomit into.

Naruto sat up at the sound. "What the hell? Sasuke are you ok? wait why are you in my room? Why the hell are we naked? Get out of my house pervert!" He shrieked in a voice that made both boys heads hurt again.

"Shut up!" The black haired boy choked out. His voice raw from and burning from the acid he just threw up. The cold floor was suddenly feeling very welcoming to his sweaty face. He could smell the Alcohol on his own breath as he laid down on the cold wood floor. 'What happened last night?' He wondered.

"I'm gonna be sick." Naruto muttered jumping out of his bed and running stark naked across the room to his bathroom. At the sight of the bare blond images flew through Sasuke's mind. Things that should not have been there. A Tattoo on Naruto's tan fit stomach, covered in sweat , his own pale hand running over it in an almost petting manner. Naruto practically purring below him. "Oh God." Sasuke said aloud. "Oh God I think I really screwed up." Quickly he scanned the room for some cloths. Spotting a pair of ANBU pants he thought were his, he pulled them on an left through the window of Naruto's room.

All the way back to his house images flew through Sasuke's mind. His memory wasn't clear but each thing he remembered was painfully vivid. Sasuke was laying on his tiled bathroom floor when Kakashi showed up.

"Hey kid." He said standing in the doorway and giving him the once over. "Ruff night?" Sasuke groaned in response as another picture of himself and Naruto tangled together filled his mind. "I just ran into Iruka. Apparently Naruto isn't well either. Has a nasty hangover. I stopped over at his house, he didn't look so good." Sasuke didn't respond. "You two have a bad mission?" Memories of his mission the night before replaced the ones of Naruto and he cringed a little. He never would have if he was before anyone else, but Kakashi was someone he trusted and was comfortable with. He aloud his superior mask fall around only the silver haired man and on rare occasions Naruto. "They had more people then we expected...took hostages...a family of four, civilians. The parents a teen boy probably 15 and a little girl maybe 6. We tried to get them free and stay alive at the same time...they killed the parents first...then they took the little girl from her brother...I was almost there. I could almost reach them when they killed her. The blood hit my face I was so close...Naruto killed the rest of our targets. The only one who lived from that family was the boy. He was crying over his dead family. his eye's were red from crying...He pulled the kunai out of his sister and drove it into his stomach. We couldn't save him, he wanted to die...We went and got drunk after we handed in our mission report." Sasuke said, his throat feeling worse then before. Kakashi nodded in understanding. "You stayed at Naruto's last night." It was a statement not a question.

Sasuke sat up from the floor and glared. "No I didn't." He denied knowing full well that Kakashi knew it. "Oh?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto said you did. He was worried that you wouldn't make it home after you left."

"Dobe's lost his mind." Sasuke growled standing up, using his sink for support. The silver haired man held up the shirt Sasuke left at Naruto's. "Really?" He asked. The black haired boy grabbed the shirt. "Yeah, really." He hissed pushing past his teacher and walked into the kitchen. There he opened and closed cabinets searching for painkillers. Kakashi watched him from the doorway with a smile. When Sasuke turned to him with a huff he held out his hand offering two small pills. The Uchiha snatched the pills and swallowed them with a glass of water. "Thanks." He muttered. "Now leave." "You and Naruto should have a talk, Sasuke." Kakashi said making no move to leave.

"Get out." The younger ninja hissed. Kakshi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sleep." Sasuke muttered heading for his room. "Sleep and things will look better when you wake up."

"Sasuke...Hey Sasuke." Someone whispered in his ear. The warm breath on his face made him shiver. Ninja instinct kicked in and he tackled whoever was talking to him and placed a kunai at their throat.

"Jesus Sasuke. Do you threaten all your guests like this or is it just me?" The blond below him asked. Blue eye's peered up into black.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered rolling off of Naruto and burring his face into his pillows. "What are you doing here Dobe?"

"Kakashi sent me. You're really late for our meeting. I mean really late Kakashi already showed up." Naruto replied sitting up and looking at his teammate.

Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto started to get antsy. "Sasuke..." He said softly. "Kakashi also sent me so we could talk." At this Sasuke sat up and glared at the blond next to him. "We have nothing to talk about." He hissed.

"But Sasuke-" "Nothing happened, understand!" You say nothing to no one. Last night was a mistake that should have never been made." With that both boys say quiet not looking at one another.

"Good.' Naruto said standing." I'm glad you think so too. That's what I came to suggest anyhow." He left in a blur of orange.

"Fuck." Sasuke said flopping back onto his bed. "It wasn't supposed to hurt saying that."

Ok chapter all done. Reviews would be loved and appreciated so go and push the little review button and leave me a comment please! Let me know where you want this to go.


End file.
